Bandwidth intensive network services such as on-demand video streaming services have become commonplace in modern society. The proliferation of such services has increased the demand for 1) resources of networks over which the services are delivered and 2) tools that provide users with quality experiences with the services. Consequently, operators of such networks and/or providers of the services are interested in new technologies that would help conserve the resources of the networks and/or provide quality user experiences with the services.
To illustrate, an on-demand video streaming server (e.g., a video streaming server within a content data network) may not have sufficient resources to consistently provide quality experiences to end users of a video streaming service. For instance, the server may not be able to deliver quality video streaming experiences when a large number of concurrent live streaming requests are received by the server from end users of the video streaming service.